


𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐲 ; ᴰʳᵉᵃᵐʷᵃˢᵗᵃᵏᵉⁿ

by Stikcs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stikcs/pseuds/Stikcs
Summary: "Y'know, I never thought I'd get here.""I'm glad we can be here together then."an aspiring twitch streamer befriends one of her inspirations and things take a turn for the best.//TW//this book will deal with important topics such as self harm, mention of suicide, and other topics that will be warned about on each chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐲 ; ᴰʳᵉᵃᵐʷᵃˢᵗᵃᵏᵉⁿ

"when do you plan on doing another speedrun"

The robotic voice played through my ears, I surveyed the chat thinking on my answer before speaking up "honestly, I'm not sure when or if I'm going to be doing speedruns-" I take the handheld fan off of my desk and fan myself off, "The community is so tryhardish, which I guess is the point but I'm not sure man" my character pauses and I sit back stretching, "alright chat, I'll read some more dono-messages and talk for a bit but we're gonna be ending the stream soon" I reach over grabbing my water bottle and taking a swig after closing minecraft.

User320942309 Donated $1.00

"what are your thoughts on dream taking your speedrun time"

"I watched the whole thing and was honestly so surprised at the tactics he used, you know maybe I will do a speedrun again tomorrow, I wanna test myself" The rest of the chat explodes with excitement and I smile. After reading a few more donations and talking with chat I end the stream raiding a friend.

Slowly I peel myself from the chair that has now stuck to my skin, cursing the dreadful weather Florida bestows upon me, grabbing my fan and phone I walk into the kitchen making myself something simple for dinner and sitting down on my couch and scrolling through my phone.

I open twitter and look through everyone's tweets when I hear the bathroom door open, "hey (y/n) you know we're almost out of shaving cream" my girlfriend says walking over and shoving my legs off the couch so she can sit, "go buy more?" I almost ask, and she looks over to me with a scowl, "what?," "you never go out anymore, you're going to the store tomorrow, I'm tired of doing it"

I laugh and agree going back to twitter, the tv soon turns on and shouts for Maury fill my ears, "why... why do we always have to watch this stupid show" I sigh, tossing my head back, eve scoffs not responding, I get up making another bowl of pasta and walk over handing it to her before leaving back to the bedroom, "thank you!" she shouts before I close the door

Laying down I stare up at the ceiling, wordless thoughts filling my mind before I end up falling asleep.

you're nothing

scum

just die

Jolting awake the heat of Florida hits my face and I start hyperventilating my eyes darting around the room before I bring my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them, "wha-what's wrong, what happened" eve sits up suddenly, her voice makes me jump and I flinch, "hey, what's going on?" she asks in an almost robotic manner. I manage to stutter out a reply "n-nothing ju-just, just go back to bed, bad d-dream"

she looks at me with sympathy but turns back around and swiftly falls asleep, I get out of bed walking to the kitchen, sitting down on the couch with a glass of water I start to calm down, surveying my surroundings, the only light comes from the kitchen nightlight that we installed a year ago 'now that I think about it that'd around the time that everything started to get bad again' almost year ago marked our first date, since then everything has been almost relapsing.

I sit back scolding myself for thinking like that. After taking a few deep breaths I lay down on the couch and fall back asleep with no interruptions until morning

"(f/n)... come on, get up" I feel myself get shaken and open my eyes but close them quickly the sun hitting my eyes making them dilate, "w-what, how..." eve sighs sitting down and looking into my eyes, "look, I love you, really, but this panic stuff is getting old... like really old, I can't deal with it much longer." I stare blankly at her before my eyes glaze over. "what do you mean? what do you want me to do? just all of a sudden get better!?" I ask, upset at her statement. I get up going to the room and she follows suit

"I want you to just stop! I didn't fucking sign up for this shit, all the cry and panicking and... and just everything!" she shouts as I get dressed into proper pants and a hoodie, I turn my head sharply and just stare at her before scoffing and walking past her, "look, you said it last night, I need to get out of the house, so I'm going to the store to get shit that we need and you need time alone too-" I stop at the door turning around towards her "-figure your shit out. Because right now I do not need to be hearing anything about something I have no control over" I finish before promptly turning to the door and walking out.

I walk over to my car and get in driving off to the store, I spend about an hour there just browsing, taking my time to clear my head, and just settle down, walking up the register with all of items and getting checked out, as I'm walking out my mood automatically shifts as I see someone with my merch on, 'small world I guess' a small smile crawls its way onto my face and I walk out and to my car.

The drive home was uneventful and I really just wanted to be nestled away in my room when I remember 'shit I was suppose to stream today' I decided against canceling the stream and soon enough I arrive back home, opening the door eve comes crashing into me, "(f/n) I'm really sorry, I realized how wrong of me that was" she exclaims while burrying herself into the hug. I sigh nodding and accept the apology, "alright, alright, now help me with this stuff" she laughs and lets me pass as she walks out to the car grabbing the rest of the bags that were there.

After we get sorted out with the groceries I plant a small kiss on her lips and tell her that I plan on streaming soon, she nods and I go into the office room that's actually just the second bedroom, setting everything and starting my stream.

"Hello chat!" I exclaim as people start coming in, I talk to a couple of people while minecraft opens, "so, you all know I'm trying for a new pb and maybe new record" I look over to chat and see my regular 40ish viewers spam chat, "alright, hopefully I remember everything I learned" The second the world loads in I realize its a good seed and start running around in search of a village, I spot one in the distance, "bro holy shit this seed is Pog-" I look around and see a abandoned nether portal, "-AND A PORTAL POGCHAMP" I gather everything I need from the village and kill the golem, before heading to the portal and getting to the nether in under 4 minutes, "aahhhh! now im under pressure!"

after spending sometime in the nether I hear my notification for a raid go off, "yooo! thanks for the raid-" I say before glancing at my screen, the second I look over a wave of shock falls over me, "HOLY FUCKING WHAT, DREAM, LIKE THE DREAM RAIDED ME????" I try not to let it get to me looking back at minecraft, "broooo you put me under so much damn pressure, shiiiet" I exclaim before adding "alright I'm going to be ignoring chat so I can focus up on this run, because it started really good" I break the next two blocks in the tunnel I was creating and see the nether fortress

"WHY, why first run does it decide to be the best luck ever AHHH!" my character rushes over to the fortress and automatically gets 7 blaze rods, I turn around looking for gold until the donation notification voice chimes in

Dreamwastaken donated $20.00

"I swear to god stikcs, i've been here for less than 3 minutes and you're already near beating my time"

I glance over and I nearly scream, "I'm sorry! I didn't think I would get this lucky!" I manage to get a stack of pearls after a bit of trading and head back to the portal, making my way through the portal I quickly glance at chat seeing my mod's put it on slow mode, "thank you mods for your help!" the screen loads back in and I quickly craft ender eyes

Ellinotfound donated $10.00

"you better beat the green man, he wont stop gloating about his time"

I laugh "I'll do my best but I cannot promise anything at al!" my character makes it to the portal and I open the portal and jump in, the load screen giving me time to look at who donated, "thank you Elli for the 10 dollars, and thank you dream for the 20 dollars" the screen loads the end and I dig my way up towering up to the closest crystal, the dragon fly's over and I destroy the crystal damaging the dragon, grabbing the bow I got on my way to the portal and some arrows from the blacksmith that I got.

After destroying the crystals the dragon starts to come down and I start using the bed strat to kill the ender dragon, unfortunately it only got him down to the smallest sliver of health and I shouted "No! shit! I have a minute left for record and her cycle will last way too long-" I look down towards my hotbar noticing the one arrow I had left "Oh god... This one is for the dream Raid!" I line up my shot and its almost as if time slowed down when I took my shot landing my final blow.

Chat exploded and I screamed in joy "POGCHAMP! LETS FUCKING GO I GOT IT!!!!" I watched as the now 45,000 people started spamming PogChamp in the chat, "WOO! we fucking did it boys, new pb AND record on my first damn try" I laugh and sit back in my chair settling down, I look back over reading chat when the donation notification went off

Dreamwastaken donated $100.00

"that was pretty damn impressive, but don't hold onto your hope, I'm coming for my record"

I stop and stare at the screen, "holy shit dream, what the actual fuck, thank you!" I sit there at a loss for words, "alright holy shit I am absolutely exhausted from that run, thank you, everyone for being here, and thank you again dream for the huge raid!" I smile to myself and wrap everything, just ending the stream for the night instead of raiding anyone. 

I sit back in awe of what happened during the stream it wasn't even that long of a stream but it was so beneficial, I stand up wavering in place for a second from the remaining shock before recovering and walking out of my room, "hey babe, you'll never guess what happened during the stream!" I shouted but no response came, "honey?" I asked again, still no reply

walking out to the kitchen I see a note, quickly glancing over it I see that its from eve. Of course worried over what happened I grab the note and read 'I headed out for the night, I just need a break from the house and you weren't giving me the silence I needed at all, I'm not gonne be home tonight probably staying at mom's or a friends house... ps, dont call or text me, i need some alone time' sighing I set the note back down and walk into our room grabbing my phone

I see that my twitter has blown up along with discord, opening twitter I scroll through all of the new follows and tweets towards me when something catches my eye

'Dreamwastaken has followed you'


End file.
